I told you so
by svugirl1423
Summary: So this is about the episode Zebras. i know its been done a lot but i wanna try. Its not like the zebra you all know and love. its different! READ AND REVIEW IF U WANNA READ MORE! has nothing to do with the song i told you so..maybe later tho
1. Chapter 1

"Elliot." She whispered. Her mind was twisting, trying to figure out what was going on. Her legs moved forward, running towards Elliot, though he shook his head furiously.

"DONT MOVE!" She stopped as soon as she heard Stuckeys voice booming in the small room. She peered to her left and saw Ryan on the ground and blood all over his chest.

"Dale?" she says.

"Put your gun down!" he says, his voice shaking.

She tries again, "Dale."

Stuckey cocks his gun and screams at her to put her gun down.

Olivia grabs her gun and holds it out as she moves to her right. She gently sets her gun down on the table and looks at Elliot, fear etched into her face. Elliot looks down, ashamed at himself for bringing her into this position and mad at her for showing up. His eyes start to water.

"I didnt want to have to hurt you too." says Dale. Elliots head shoots up at his words. Olivia cringes.

"Then dont." she replies.

"I dont have much of a choice now, you've seen a little much." he replies and moves towards her with the gun aimed at her head. She turns towards him.

"Lets all calm down. Okay Dale? Lets just relax." she says hoping to calm him down.

"Shut up!" he screams. He moves towards her and grabs her by the hair, holding the gun up to her temple. "How does it feel Elliot? Knowing that your partner could die at any moment?" He askes. Olivia looks at Elliot and her eyes start to water as a tear runs down his cheek. "You know Elliot I think I want to hear what you have to say about this." He throws Olivia on the floor next to Elliot. "Take the tape off his mouth." he orders.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!! Soooo sorry for the wait! I hope you guys can forgive me! Lol. And I hope that this is an ok chapter. REMEMBER. Always read and review. It makes me feel like I own svu…even though I don't…ughhhh. BUT HEYYY! Im so excited about svu this season! I cant believe that Mariska told everybody that her and Chris are going to be having some making out on this season!! Wooo! Alright. Soooo, without further ado! Here's chapter two of "I Told You So."_

Olivia looked up to Elliot, more and more tears streaming down her face, and gently took the tape off of his mouth.

"Im so sorry Liv. Please Dale, let her go, please I'll do anything." he pleaded. Dale smirked.

"You love her. Don't you?" he asked. Olivia looked at the ground, her face heating up. Her heart was beating in her chest. Elliot looked from Dale to Olivia. Before he could answer, Dale moved forward and pulled Olivia up by her arm.

"Tell me Elliot, what would you do, to save her life?" he asked, as he pulled Olivia closer to him. Elliot could see she was trying her hardest not to throw up.

"Anything." he said. The words came out faster than intended.

"You _do_ love her!" he said. "Well then! Let's see how you react when I do this!" Dale grabbed Olivia by the face and kissed her hard. Elliot's eyes widened. He was too shocked to say anything. Olivia had a completely different reaction. Her whole body stiffened and her eyes glazed over. All of the thoughts and feelings of Sealview came rushing back to her. She slammed her eyes shut.

"Oh God. Oh God. No. No. Please don't hurt me." she said.

Elliot froze. Olivia visibly backed away and ran into the table behind her. She slumped down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Dale you have to let me help her. Please Dale!" he said. He could tell that Dale was already vulnerable and having Olivia freaking out was making it worse. Dale moved over to Elliot and untied him.

"Liv." Elliot said quietly, as he moved down next to her slowly, so he didn't hurt his cuts.

"Liv." he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot reached out and touched her shoulder. She flinched violently and started sobbing more.

"Please. Don't hurt me. Please leave me alone! Oh God. Elliot help me." Elliot's heart sank. "Did she call for me like this when she was at Sealview?" he asked himself.

"Olivia! It's Elliot! I'm here baby! I'm right here!" he touched her arm again. She seemed to snap out of it then. She grabbed onto Elliot and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she murmured over and over again. Elliot let the tears slip down his face. How could he not see that she was hurting this bad? How could he have even let this happen!

"Liv, you have _no_ reason to be sorry. Its okay. Its all going to be fine. I'm right here." he said, as he held her closer.

"This is all so touching really, but we have some business to attend to!" Elliot and Olivia were surprised at Dale's voice. So much had been going on, they had forgot the situation that they were in.

"So Elliot, I'll ask again. What would you do to save her life?" he asked.

"Anything." he stated matter-of-factly. He loved her. This he knew for sure now.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I love her." said Elliot. Olivia's head shot up at this. Her tears had finally stopped, but she felt them returning again. By happiness maybe. Her stomach had a weird feeling in it. Butterflies? She was about to speak when there was a loud bang.

"NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Men poured into the room and arrested Dale, as Cragen rushed in.

"You guys okay?" He looked at them in wonder. They were just sitting there staring at each other. Olivia was the first to speak.

"Were fine." she said with a shaky voice.

"What happened" he asked with concern in his voice. He could see the tear stains on Olivia's face as well as on Elliot's face.

"Look can we talk about this later? We need to get out of here." said Elliot.

"Yeah sure. You guys can take as much time as you need. Don't worry about calling in." said Don.

"Thanks Captain." said Elliot.

"No problem. Take care of yourselves."

Elliot then stood up and helped Olivia up. As they turned to walk out the door, he placed his arm around her waist. He couldn't tell if it was to comfort her, or him.


End file.
